Don't You Want the Way I Feel
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Blaine Anderson was 15 years old when he realized he was in love with his best friend Kurt Hummel. What will happen? Will Kurt love him back? Or will he not realize his feelings?


**Welcome to my newest story you guys. This is going to be about a 3 shot so I hope you all enjoy it. **

Kurt Hummel was 7 years old when he met Blaine Anderson. Kurt's mother had just passed away, and he was sitting alone in the playground wiping tears from his eyes when a boy came up behind him. "Hello?" he said.

At the sound, Kurt turned toward him, and the boy continued, "My name is Blaine Anderson. Are you okay?". He sat down beside Kurt, looking at him quizzically. Blaine was smart, Kurt remembered. Smarter than most of the others at his school.

Kurt shook his head, "N-no, but my name is Kurt. N-nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt sniffled.

Blaine looked at Kurt, concerned, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, sounding much older than he was. Kurt shook his head again, smiling sadly.

"Please Kurt? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to and we can become bestest friends after this!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and for some reason he couldn't explain he trusted him. "Well okay," Kurt said blinking back more tears. "My mommy died." He said as fresh tears filled his eyes. It was the first time he'd talked about his mother's death with anyone. "Daddy wouldn't tell me why, but we knew it was going to happen she's been really sick for a long time."

Blaine watched as Kurt began to cry again, quickly leaning his face down onto his knees. Blaine did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's okay Kurt. My grandpa died a few months ago so I know how you feel." He said, rubbing Kurt's back like his mom had done for him after his Grandpa's funeral, "He was the only one who understood why I want to sing and dance so much."

Kurt pulled back, wiping a few tears away. "You like to sing and dance?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I do!"

"Me too." Kurt smiled, making Blaine's stomach do a flip flop for reasons he didn't understand.

"We're going to be the best friends ever!" Blaine smiled at that. "Let's make a promise," he said, looking at Kurt. "Let's promise that no matter what happens we will always be the bestest friends."

"I promise." Kurt nodded.

"Pinky promise." Blaine said as he held as his pinky to the other boy.

"Pinky promise." Kurt said, locking their pinkies and smiling. "Best friends forever."

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was 15 years old when he realized he was in love with his best friend Kurt Hummel.<p>

He had told Kurt he was gay when he was 14, and Kurt's eyes had widened. "Me too." He had whispered.

After that, Blaine had started to see his best friend differently. Everything about Kurt, his smile, the way his face lit up when he saw something new he liked, his laugh… everything about him.

Seeing Kurt happy made Blaine happy. That's when he realized it. He was in love with Kurt.

He couldn't tell him though -what would Kurt say? What would he do? If he told him, it could ruin their promise to each other because Kurt would get angry at him, or worse leave him, and Blaine couldn't take that.

So he hid his secret. Fell more and more for Kurt every day as they would go to school and come home to study and do homework. He'd listen as Kurt gushed about other guys to him. And yes, it killed him.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was 16 when he got his heart completely broken for the first time by Kurt Hummel.<p>

Kurt had been acting weird for the last couple of months. Blaine didn't understand, Kurt was always honest with him, they had added that to their promise when they had turned 13. So why wasn't Kurt keeping that promise? Blaine pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Kurt.

_Meet me in our usual spot in 25 minutes. -B : )_

He stood up, and started running to there spot where he and Kurt had always met, the little lake beside the park. It had only been about 15 minutes from both of their houses, even though they lived on opposite sides of town.

Noticing he had arrived first, Blaine sat at the edge of the lake, humming a little song he had learned to play on his guitar.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaine heard Kurt ask, making him jump.

"We need to talk." Blaine said as he motioned for Kurt to sit with him.

"What about?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You've been distant lately, Kurt. What's going on?" Blaine asked, hurt in his voice.

"Okay. I know we promised we'd tell each other everything, so I want you to be the first to know." Kurt said, pausing to look up at Blaine.

"First to know what?" Blaine asked, quietly.

"I have a boyfriend!" Kurt smiled widely.

**Review!**


End file.
